


I love you

by Slashaddict96



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kabby smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus confronts abby about how he really feels about her and things heated  get between them</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Marcus P.O.V  
I can't stop thinking about her everyday is like a battlefield to manage to talk to her that's why half of my conversations with her sound like fighting words cause I can't act nice to her I can't express how I feel about her I try to follow her when she goes certain places but she likes to be alone I admire her bravery her spirit I wish I could tell her that but I'm not tough enough to do it I'm tough but not when it comes to saying you love someone  
Especially to someone you've known your whole life and was also your friends wife  
Marcus? Abby says far behind  
Marcus heart starts to race as he hears her voice say his name yes abby?  
I need you  
Naturally something else came to his mind when he herd that  
What do you want me for  
I need you to sort out some things in my office I know I don't usually ask you for favors but everyone else is busy so  
Ok I'll do it  
Abby threw him a weird face knowing it wasn't like marcus to just agree with her like that


	2. Chapter 2

Uh ok then let's go then they walked off and Marcus was following her like a lost puppy  
Ok here we are ignore the mess on the desk  
Marcus wasn't really paying attention to what abby said he just looked around the office remembering how he used to come in here all the time when he was a kid he used to get hurt a lot cause he always got into trouble  
It's been a while since you been in here hasn't it?  
Yeah a long time  
You used to get into all kinds of fights and stuff so you always got sent here afterwords  
How'd you know?  
Uh I think everybody knew the type of guy you were Marc  
No it's just I didn't think you was paying attention cause you was always around jake and we never hung out that much after... After you got feelings for me yeah he told me a long time ago about how you were in love with me I mean it's not like I didn't notice though I think everybody did look jake didn't hate you he just thought it be awkward for all of us to hang out all the time It's ok abby I'm not worried about it anymore lets just do what we came here for Ok um come sit down the paperwork is over here While they were working Marcus found it hard to focus he was distracted by abby it was like he was a teen again always trying not to stare at her what made matters worse was her shirt was unbuttoned a little and he could see some cleavage Which turned him on a little too much Oh my god marcus! Abby saw his arousal what's going on in there! Abby yelled Look abby it's not what you think Uh I think it's exactly what I think how long have you've gotten boners from me? Since I feel in love with you What? Yes I love you I always have and I... Marcus was disrupted by Abby's kiss They deepened the kiss and they're tongues rolling around in they're mouths Abby stopped to take off her clothes marcus finally got to see her breasts for the first time as they bounced when she took off her bra then she undid her pants took them off along with her underwear Abby your so beautiful I can't believe I'm going to do make love to you for the first time I know I need you Marcus now Ok marcus said undoing his pants abby got down on the floor as did Marcus then he started to give her soft kisses abby let out a soft moan then his kisses went lower down to her stomach He kissed it softly then he stopped at her legs he spread them apart a little and he began to rub her wet spot Oh Marcus! Oh fuck! I need you Marcus please Ok honey as they got into position he began to go back and fourth OH MARCUS FASTER FUCK FASTER As he did he went as fast as he could until they both reached a climax When they finished they were out if breath When they got dressed they left Thanks for the help marcus No problem abby


End file.
